Diabolic Love
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] ItaSasu ! Sasuke a un petit tête à tête avec Itachi quand celui ci le fait prisonnier. Tout petit début de lemon, et petit OOC de Sasuke. Angst aussi.


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, Angst, ptite torture mentale de Sasuke, OOC total de Sasu.

Paring : Itachi/Sasuke !

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yata yataaaaaaaaaa ! Enfin sortit le ItaSasu ! Pfiuuuuu, je suis contente ! nn Je me suis inspiré de la couverture d'un doujinshi ItaSasu, où Sasuke avait les yeux bandés et les mains attachés, et que Itachi était derrière lui ! Ca donne des idées tout ça héhéhéhé, malheureusement, j'arrive pas à télécharger le contenus, je sais pas comment faire ! TToTT Enfin Bref, finis de papoter, je laisse place à ma fic !

...Fic, où j'ai un peu modifier le design ! n.n

* * *

Diabolic Love

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit ses yeux pour apercevoir…une étendue de noir. Il sentit quelque chose sur ses pupilles. On lui avait bandé les yeux.

Il essaya de bouger ses mains : elles étaient liées, de même que ses pieds, plaqués contre les barres de métal qui soutenait sa chaise.

Après quelques secondes pour se réveiller correctement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Comment Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et lui s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, leurs batailles contre des petits brigands de troisièmes zones…puis la chute depuis la falaise. D'ailleurs, sa tête le faisait encore souffrir, et il sentait un liquide poisseux couler sur ses tempes….Après, le noir. Il se souvenait juste de deux yeux rouges….le sharinguan !

_Itachi…_

Sasuke entendit une porte grincer, puis des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un entrait dans sa…cellule. Le brun leva légèrement son visage, malgré ses yeux bandés.

-Déjà réveillé…Sasuke ? »

Le genin sursauta, puis son visage se renfrogna.

-Itachi…»

-Allons allons. C'est comme ça que tu parle à… Ton…sauveur ? Tu te vidais de ton sang quand je suis arrivé. Tu pourrais me remercier…»

-Et nos parents, tu les as sauvés eux aussi peut être ? », cracha Sasuke.

Itachi ricana légèrement et contourna la chaise de son petit frère, effleurant son visage et ses épaules du bout de ses doigts.

-Eux…ce n'est pas pareil», murmura le renégat près de l'oreille du genin qui se raidit.

-…»

-Détends-toi Sasu-chan…», susurra Itachi en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke.

-….Qu'est ce que tu…veux…»

-Ce que je veux…hmm…ce que je veux…Sasu-chan, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai appris ? Que d'excellents ninjas pouvaient lire les pensées des autres lorsque leurs points se touchaient…Est ce que tu es un bon ninja Sasu-chan ?»

Les lèvres de Sasuke se formèrent en un rictus colérique et Itachi sourit avec un petit air sadique.

-Si tu es un bon ninja Sasu-chan…vas-y…touche mon point…»

Il leva sa main et la posa sur le torse du genin qui resta une minute immobile, avant de monter la sienne avec hésitation, et de la poser par-dessus. Des images lui vinrent en mémoires. Des paroles aussi…flous au début…puis de plus en plus nettes.

-Que… ? »

Sasuke lâcha brusquement la main d'Itachi et mis ses bras liés en avant pour le repousser violemment, effrayé.

Le déserteur sourit à nouveau.

-De quoi as-tu peur Sasu-chan…»

-Laisse-moi tranquille !»

-Allons…Sasu-chan….»

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !»

Itachi se retint de ricaner et sortit un kunai d'une de ses poches.

-Tu veux partir Sasu-chan ?»

-…»

-Alors ? Si tu veux partir…tu n'as qu'à le faire…mais alors…je ferais….ce que je veux. Enfin, dans mon cas ce serais, ce que je veux de toi…Hahaha.»

Itachi s'agenouilla et trancha les liens qui retenaient les pieds du genin contre la chaise. Celui ci resta immobile à nouveau, et son grand frère recula, rangeant le kunai.

Ils restèrent ainsi cinq minutes, puis lentement, Sasuke se leva. Il porta sa main au bandeau qui entourait ses yeux et le baissa, croisant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était emprisonner, les prunelles écarlates du renégat qui était adossé au mur en face de lui, son manteau de l'akatsuki posé au sol.

Sasuke effectua avec rapidité des signes et se multiplia, utilisant la technique favorite de Naruto : kage bushin no jutsu. Itachi disparut brusquement, et avec une vitesse folle, détruisit tous les clones, et attrapa la main de Sasuke pour le tirer en arrière, refermant la porte que le genin avait ouverte d'un coup de pied.

-C'est…pathétique Sasu-chan…»

Il le plaqua contre un mur, une main près à l'étrangler.

-Itachi…»

-Tu as perdu…tu es à moi…»

Sasuke essaya de se dégager, mais renonça bien vite lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère se resserré sur sa gorge.

Itachi fit descendre sa main libre jusqu'au hanche de son petit frère, puis le tira vers lui, profitant de sa surprise pour insérer sa langue dans sa bouche lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

L'aîné caressa doucement la joue pâle de Sasuke quand il sentit un des fines gouttelettes sur son pouce.

Il se détacha légèrement de lui et posa son front contre celui de Sasuke.

-Sasu-chan…pourquoi tu pleures…»

Le genin détourna son regard saphir remplis de larmes.

-C'est parce que tu m'aimes ...c'est ça…»

-…»

-Je le sais. Pas la peine de mentir…Tu m'aimes Sasu-chan…»

-….oui…», murmura l'adolescent dans un souffle, pratiquement inaudible.

Les yeux d'Itachi retournèrent à leurs couleurs originelles, et il passa sa main sous le tee shirt bleu foncé de Sasuke.

-Moi aussi…tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu mourras par moi, et pas par un autre.»

Le genin frissonna et détourna à nouveau son regard quand la main d'Itachi descendit jusque ses fesses, s'attardant un peu par-là, avant de descendre encore plus bas pour le soulever, et le presser à nouveau contre le mur, l'embrassant à nouveau avec plus de fougue.

Sasuke posa lentement son front sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Il était faible. Soumis. Il l'aimait.

* * *

Il frissona, ouvrit un œil…puis deux. Le ciel était clair aujourd'hui.

Sasuke cligna des yeux une fois, et sentit une légère douleur au niveau de ses fesses. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il lâcha un soupire imperceptible mais ne bougea pas, restant allonger

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN !»

-SASUKEEEEEEE !»

Naruto et Sakura…ils le cherchaient…Sasuke resta toujours aussi immobile, n'ouvrant pas la bouche. Cependant, les deux ninjas le trouvèrent quand même et coururent vers lui.

-Sasuke-kun ! Tu n'as rien ? », s'exclama Sakura s'agenouillant près de lui, avant de s'immobilisée.

Naruto la rejoignit une seconde plus tard et fronça ses sourcils.

-Sasuke….tu pleures ?»

Kakashi repoussa gentiment ses élèves et s'agenouilla lui aussi sur le sol, forçant Sasuke à le regarder. Lequel s'exécuta avec lenteur, comme en état de choc, ses yeux gorgés d'eau.

Kakashi le prit dans ses bras, et Sasuke ferma les yeux, toutes ses larmes s'évacuant d'un seul coup.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Sasuke…», rassura Kakashi même s'il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passer.

Naruto et Sakura se jetèrent un regard, puis enlacèrent les deux ninjas.

_Oh si Kakashi-sensei…vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point…_


End file.
